Bundles of fun
by Zestylicous
Summary: Drabbles that need a place to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**It just sounded funny. I just had to write it. **

**Ah…Kiba…**

Doggy Dreams

Kiba was staring his large dog Akamaru down. His brown eyes bored into Akamaru's as if all the answers that he needed was hidden in the puppy dog depths.

Kiba's mouth grimaced up into a scowl and his brows formed a solid line. His inner turmoil escape in a guttural grunt.

Kiba suddenly burst into speech, "Dammit! I can't do it!"

He squeezed his eyes together, banishing his dog's form from his sight. In his head a girl appeared, blue hair, startling white eyes.

Hinata.

Kiba's expression softened and a longing look shaped his features. The red marks on his cheek crinkled as his mouth turned up in a half smirk, half smile.

"Ah, I gotta do it!" He exploded again, snapping his eyes open.

He faced his dog, the glare and scowl on his face enough to cow the toughest of ninja.

"Hinata…I-I-I-…you know…I l-l-o-o-SHIT!"

Kiba broke, oozing into a heap. Akamaru wined softly, looking on at the pathetic pile that was his friend.

"Shut up Akamaru…I ca- I can't do this!"

Akamaru barked, condescending.

"I do…I want to tell her. But…it's so damn hard!" Kiba answered, slamming the ground with his fists.

Akamaru barked again, growling.

"What! No! Hell no! I'll do it!"

Kiba straightened his arms, taking on a gorilla reminiscent pose. Once again he had a fierce expression on his face, hiding to the small amount of despair in his eyes.

"Hinata," he started, his voice soft and full of suggestion, "Hinata, Hinata, I'm…," Kiba took in a monumental breath, "I'm…FULL OF SHIT!"

Akamaru groaned. Kiba punched the ground repeatedly, accompanying each hit with a curse.

"Damn, damn, shit, damn, fuck, fuck!"

Without warning Kiba drew closer to his dog, grabbing the fur on each cheek. Kiba slammed his eyes shut.

"I love you!!!"

Silence.

"Uh…Kiba?"

Kiba stiffened at the familiar voice. With painful slowness his neck cricked around. At the edge of the clearing Kiba had hidden in were Naruto…and Hinata, slumped over in a dead faint.

"Kiba…uh…I'm just going to leave you two alone…" Naruto started, backing away.

"Naruto! I'll fucking kill you!"

**Ah…it's really short…oh well. **

**Hehe, I don't know about you but I think that Kiba confessing to Akamaru is hilarious. **

**Puppu love…**

**Zesty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My answer to why Tenten has no last name. **

Tenten sighed and stretched, walking home from another day of training with her team. They had gone hard on her today, or rather; she had made them go hard on her. They never went all out with her and to the hopeful weapon's master it made her sad and angry. If they kept doing that she would never get stronger.

But that was a long time grudge of Tenten's and it easily settled to the back of her mind. She was home. With, the ease of repeatedly practiced movements, Tenten scaled a wall and ran up the side of a large building, moving too fast for the guards or dogs to even know she was there.

She reached a balcony, landing on it with soft steps. The door to her room was open, the silk curtains billowing in the wind. She was unwrapping the kunai holster on her leg when a noise from inside altered her attention to someone inside. Tenten paused and stalked up to the curtains and ran in, behind the person, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Eek! Tenten-sama!"

Tenten sighed and dropped her stance; it had only been her maid, Neima.

"Sorry Neima, I forgot that you come in here sometimes. I didn't mean to scare you."

Used undressing around her maid, Tenten shed her clothes.

As she was slipping off her pink shirt that her mother made Tenten wear, Neima spoke, "Dinner has already started Tenten-sama. Your moth-"

"What! Already-! Argh!"

Tenten, using her super ninja speed, got undressed and dressed in record time, a kimono basically wrapping itself around her body. Tenten stopped, Neima tying the Obi while Tenten hastily stuck decorated chopsticks in the two buns on top her head. In less than a nano second Tenten rushed out her screen door in a red blur of kimono.

She had slowed her speed when she graced the large dinning room, walking to her place at the low table, taking small, precise steps.

"Tenten you are late. Again." Her mother voiced, not looking up from her bowl of rice, "You kept our guest waiting."

Tenten stiffed as she picked up the smooth, elegant chopsticks, glancing at the stranger sitting before her. He was smiling a tight, mostly likely false smile, his black hair long, extending past his shoulders and he was heart wrenchingly handsome. Tenten ignored him, concentrating on not shoveling her food into her mouth at a rate that rivaled a pig's.

"I'm pleased to meet you Tenten-san-." The man started but was interrupted by Tenten's mother.

"She would prefer to be called Tenten-sama, Rikoki-san."

Again, the tight, fake smile, "Tenten-sama, My name is Hagitori, Rikoki, a representative of Oroyshi-sama. He has sent me ahead of his retinue to greet the virtuous princess of Konoha." He bowed his head at her then seemed to wait for a response.

Tenten, who was ravenous, ignored him until she finished her bite of rice. Setting her chopsticks down Tenten answered, "I am pleased to meet you Rikoki-san but there was no need to send you ahead to greet me. I wasn't going to run away before he himself could meet me."

A little warmth in the smile this time, "I am glad that Oroyshi-sama's fears can be put at rest, he was slightly anxious."

Her mother spoke, "As he should be. The damiyo of the land of Fire doesn't marry off his daughter to just anyone."

Tenten stiffened, "Marriage?"

Her mother gave her a cool look, "Oh, did I not tell you? I suppose you've been too busy with your hobbies..." A trace of venom barbed the last word, "You're father has been negotiating with the prince and future ruler of the land of Waves for your hand in marriage. The discussions have looked promising and the prince wishes to meet you."

Tenten was tense, inwardly seething, "You know my view on marriage mother. Not until after I turn sixteen and that thing is accomplished."  
The domiyo's wife waved her hand, "Pish posh. As if I would seriously take the word of a thirteen year old. No, you will be married by the end of the next year." And she haughtily nodded to Rikoki who had been watching the two with increasing interest, "To the Land of the Waves' prince. It is final."

Tenten stood up sharply, startling her mother and Rikoki as she slammed her hands onto the table.

"You." She directed the angry word to a bewildered Rikoki, "Would your prince wish to marry a girl who could, would, and has, killed more than her share of ninja?"

"Tenten-!"

"No! I will tell him and he will go back to his prince and tell him to call all this nonsense off! I am a ninja! I spend my time training with three men (she was too angry to think of the fact that she had just called Lee a man), one a full fledged Jounin, and I carry plenty of these," Tenten bent and drew a kunai which had been strapped around her leg and slammed it into the table, "around and I know exactly how to use them! So, tell your spoiled pompous prince to rip that stick out of his ass and leave me alone!"

Rikoki gaped after her as she stormed out of the room, leaving the kunai to vibrate with the impact it had with the table.

"Tenten!!" Her mother's screech followed her out of the room but Tenten ignored it.

Leaving astonished servants in her wake, Tenten shed her overdone Kimono as she stalked the halls to her rooms. Being the princess of the Land of Fire was hard. Especially when that princess only wanted to be a ninja and wanted nothing to do with her birthright. Including overzealous princes.

**Remember Gaara, how we never learn his last name and that he was the son of the Kazekage until later? And how he was only addressed as 'Gaara'? Yeah, it made sense that Tenten would be in the same situation, as she has no last name and background. And I really don't know where the prince and marriage thing came in…**

**Review please! (I may continue it if someone wants me to…although updates will be slow...)**

**Zesty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea where this idea came from. I was just writting my other story and poof! There it was. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine**

Sakura was nervous, so nervous in fact her palms were slick with her sweat and her heart fluttered in her chest like a caged butterfly. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to do this, finally address her feelings for her hyperactive teammate. But… ever since Naruto had gone monstrous at the battle with Ochimaru she realized that as a ninja she had to act quickly; before her life was cut short at the blade of a kunai. And then Yamato had noticed and commented on her feelings for Naruto, bringing them to reality.

And last night, before arranging a meeting after team training with Naruto, she had convinced herself to take a leap and ask him. Now after all the thought put into it Sakura was walking inches from Naruto had couldn't remember what she had planned to say.

When she spotted the familiar sight of the ramen stand Sakura was nearly sick with relief and sat and ordered to distract herself and to give herself time to mentally prepare for what she was going to say.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked, nearly causing her to jump.

She looked down and wrung the side of her skirt, "Naruto…, lately I've realized something…a-and I've gotta say it if only to get it off my chest."

She breathed deeply and looked Naruto full on, wanting to go about it right, even if her face blushed a cherry red, "I…I've begun to fall in love with you Naruto." She registered that his eyes widened and had mouth opened a fraction of an inch before hastily continuing, "Ever since you came back I have realized how lonely I was without you in Konoha…and…I don't want to be without you again."

Then she looked down to avoid seeing his reaction.

"I would never leave you Sakura….." There was a silence and Sakura risked a glance up and saw that he looked pained and regretful, "But I've gotten over my crush for you. I'm sorry. I like someone else now."

She couldn't think and she only knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. He liked someone else? Who? Why not her?

"Sakura?" He started again, "I'm sorry and I do love you but only as a sister and a teammate. Can you forgive me? Please forgive me, I-I can't live without you. Sakura?"

For a moment Sakura was tempted to deny him. To be angry and cry to make him feel guilty. But that moment passed and as always, Sakura was only worried that she had made Naruto feel bad, feel guilty and even if it would hurt her more, she would hurt him less.

And she finally looked up, plastering on the fake smile that not even Sai knew wasn't real, "Of course I forgive you Naruto! I guess I was just paranoid of losing you so I made my feelings for you bigger than they were! Haha!" Sakura inwardly grimaced, close to crying but held it back when she saw Naruto's relieved expression that nearly broke her heart, "So who is this lucky girl huh? You never told me about her."

He grinned, glad that the small but fierce show of emotion was over then looked away in embarrassment, "No one. You wouldn't know her."

"Hey! Naruto, you can't leave it at that! I want details."

"Ah, look, ramen's here." He said before busily beginning to slurp down the noodles.

She shook her head and let it slide, knowing that she didn't want to know anyway. Whoever the girl was she knew she would hate her from the start. But she was lying again, she knew she would love the girl Naruto loved.

Sakura should have told him after they had eaten. Now she had to pretend to be alright, not being able to leave because then he would know she wasn't while all she really wanted to do was cry and stuff ice cream down her throat.

Sakura had gotten rejected by both her teammates. One tried to kill the last time they met and the other was trying his best to ignore her feelings altogether and would leave her for another woman. She had thought that Naruto had still liked her. She had chanced everything on that. But apparently when he had matured he had cast off Sakura with his other immature qualities. What was it about her that made her undesirable?

When she was younger she had spent most of her waking moments making herself seem the perfect girl just to get Sasuke's attention. She couldn't even his approval then and she was always only annoying to him. Was she unable to get any guy?

When they separated ways Sakura managed to hold the tears back until he had turned his back and couldn't see them. She was rejected, again.

**I had realized when reading the recent manga update that Naruto was mostly worried about Hinata during the attack even though Sakura was in the village too. And When Sakura was healing Naruto's wounds after his battle with Orochimaru Yamato had sorta asked about Sakura's feelings for Naruto. So this could be possible. **

**Sorry those who have been waiting for updates on my other stories. I'll post something soon!**

**Zesty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little thing about Sakura and how hard she's always working. **

Oh, god, her hands hurt so much. They never stopped. Each time she caused her famous earthquakes, each time she sent a man flying yards away, his face caved in, her hands were on the verge of breaking. But she'd heal them again and again and continue on. But it wasn't enough.

This awesome strength of hers was nothing compared to those she had grown up with. It was true though, at least she had begun to try, to take this way of life as a ninja seriously. No more brushing her hair instead of training, no more spending hours in front of her mirror to check if she looked okay enough to gain the attention of a boy who wouldn't look at her.

It was so hard. The mistakes she had made as a child kept her back so badly, years after and she was still trying to rise above them. Sakura had three years of serious training under belt; Naruto and Sasuke had nine. Sasuke had his blood, no matter how much he wished other wise, and Naruto had the Kyuubi, the blessing and curse. Sakura had complete chakra control and an insane voice in her head. They were leagues ahead of her just by being born as themselves.

Everyday she bled to become better, barely slept, but everyday Naruto and Sasuke were doing the same. It would be a miracle for her to be able to catch up and stand at their side as an equal. Until then she would keep healing her hands, keep studying and developing her talent maybe just a few minutes longer than they did and just maybe she would catch up. Maybe, after time, there would be no back for her to look at because they would be looking at hers.

**I've read so many of these and just wanted to write one. Struck me out of nowhere, as always. **

**Zesty**


End file.
